Doble Personalidad
by IsaHale
Summary: Después que Edward se la abandone, Bella decide ir a Italia a morir en manos de los Vulturis; Aro no puede dejar escapar el hermoso don que posee Bella, el le hará una proposición que ella no podrá rechazar, pero algo sale mal ¿Podrá vivir Bella con eso?
1. NUEVA VIDA

**Bueno como ustedes saben los personajes le pertenecen a la gram Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos **

**Que disfruten la historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**¿NUEVA VIDA?**

Me encuentro en avión rumbo a Italia – Volterra; recriminándome ser una completa cobarde, no tuve el valor de despedirme de Charly solo le deje una carta, ni de olvidarlo, ni siquiera tengo el valor de matarme; estoy haciendo un largo viaje para que los Vulturis hagan lo que no puedo hacer.

Mi vida dejo de tener sentido en el momento que él dijo: "_no te amo_", como podría amarme si soy simplemente una humana; se fueron, él y toda su familia; extraño las locuras de Alice, el silencio de Jasper, las bromas de Emmett, la gentileza de Carlisle, el amor maternal de Esme, hasta extraño a Rosalie y sobre todo a Edward sus besos, caricias, abrazos, todo de él. Su casa está vacía igual que mi vida

**_10 horas después…_**

_Bella, se valiente_ me decía a mí misma

Ya tenía el boleto para la visita al Castillo de Volterra, donde "supuestamente" habían vivido vampiros, si "supuestamente"

- Todos juntos, no se separen – dijo una voz familiar que por la multitud no pude verla

- ¡Que emoción ya va empezar! – dijo un turista

- Siempre quise venir a este castillo – dijo otro

- Lamento la espera, será una visita memorable… - decía riendo, cuando volteo a verme me pareció que por un segundo se sorprendió pero luego sonrió

_Valiente Bella, se valiente;_ me dije y camine hacia ella, era obvio que era una vampiresa; su piel, la perfecta postura, debe haberse puesto algunas lentillas en los ojos ya que eran de color violeta

- Se lo que eres – susurre cuando llegue donde se encontraba

- Yo también se lo que eres, Bella – dijo sonriendo – ¿Estas triste porque los Cullen se fueron?

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo podría saber eso?

- Ninguno de ellos te dejaría venir sola, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo una cena que preparar – señalo a los turistas – estos se ven mejor que los de ayer

- Les diré a todos

- ¿Qué es lo que les dirás? ¿Qué soy una vampiresa? – dijo sonriendo

- Si se los diré a todos, lo que ustedes son y cómo se alimentan

- ¿Quieres morir? – se quedó callada por un rato – Pero no lo puedo hacer, Aro me mataría si yo lo hiciera

Sonrió, simplemente sonrió, no siquiera se inmuto a que les podría decir a todos lo que ellos son, solo se quedó esperando que todos los turistas se reúnan

_Maldita sea, ahora ¿Qué hago?, pensé_

- ¿Nos buscabas, humana? – dijeron tras mío, voltee y me encontré con un joven de belleza extraña y apacible, de cabello marrón oscuro, alto y con labios finos.

- Yo… ¿Tú eres…? – _¡diablos! _Parecía un ángel, pero era obvio que es un vampiro

- ¿Nerviosa? Según me contaron tu nos estabas buscando, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, ¿Vamos? – más parecía una orden que una pregunta, no tenía opción así que camine junto a el

- ¿Quién quiere verme? – _que no sean ellos, por favor_

- Creo que ya lo sabes

- ¿Tú puedes leer las mentes? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando? Me dijo que tenía un escudo, ni siquiera él podía leer mi mente

- Hablas demasiado, guarda silencio que no tengo ganas de hablar – cuando pasamos junto a la "guía" él le sonrió – Heidi será un gran festín

Así que ella se llamaba Heidi, solo le sonrió y se dirigió al grupo de turistas, en la mayoría hombres

- Estamos todos listos para la que será la mejor excursión de sus vidas, me acompañan por favor – dijo Heidi con una gran sonrisa, todos estaban embobados por su gran belleza así que la siguieron

En silencio seguí al vampiro, el camino era el mismo, lo recordaba muy bien, las grandes puertas, la humana que quería ser vampiresa que se encontraba en la entrada, pero la que nos recibió era morena según lo recuerdo era rubia.

- Disculpa… - no sabía su nombre, en mi antigua visita no había hablado solo permaneció al costado de una muchacha muy parecida a el

- Alec, Alec Vulturi –dijo sin siquiera mirarme

- Hace tiempo cuando vine, la recepcionista era rubia pero esta es morena. ¿La han convertido?

- Tienes buena memoria …

- Bella, Bella Swan – lo imite, pero él no siquiera volteo a verme

- Sé cómo te llamas – camino hacia las grandes puertas de roble, pero se detuvo antes de abrirlas - Ella fue una de tantas cenas

Ella quería ser vampiresa pero se la mataron, ella sabía lo que eran. Quizá al fin consiga lo que estado buscando

- Adelante, te están esperando

Abrió las puertas, todo estaba como lo recordaba; los tres estaban sentados en el centro con su guardia tras ellos

- Bella, querida Bella; cual es el motivo de tu gran visita – dijo Aro

- Me dijeron que quería verme – dije mirando al vampiro que me trajo

- Claro, pero yo pregunto tu visita a Volterra; ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Les diré a todos la verdad

- Y ¿Cuál es tu verdad?

- Que los vampiros existen, se alimentan de sangre; todos los sabrán

- Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste a un lugar donde no hay humanos? ¿Por qué quieres morir?

- Eso no te incumbe, si me dejas viva; les diré a todos lo que son

- No puedo matarte, será un desperdicio de don

- Solo hazlo – cerré mis ojos esperando morir, pero ese momento nunca paso

Cuando abrí mis ojos, todos mi miraban sorprendidos; el vampiro se había ido al costado de esa chica que se parecía a él

- Puedo convertirte, serás un vampiresa, pertenecerás a mi guardia; nunca lo volverás a ver, tu corazón dejara de latir

- Yo he venido a morir, no a convertirme en uno de tus títeres

- Mátala de una vez, hermano – dijo que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Aro,

- Marcus, no podemos desperdiciar este hermoso don

- Bella, te ofrezco una nueva vida, nueva familia, tu vida cambiara por completo y lo más importarte serás lo que siempre quisiste, una vampiresa ¿Qué dices?

En algo tenía razón, siempre quise ser una vampiresa; empezar de nuevo, una nueva Bella

- Lo voy a pensar

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado el primer cap. **

**Disculpen si he cometido algo error ortográfico**

**Ud que piensan: ¿Bella aceptara la nueva vida que le ofrece Aro?**

**Bzos**

**IsaHale**


	2. DECISIÓN

******como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si, **

**les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo y pasen por acá**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: DECISIÓN**

- En la noche me darás tu decisión, me despido pequeña Bella. Te quedaras en el castillo hasta que regresemos – dijo Aro

- ¿En el castillo? ¿Pensé que Uds. no salían del castillo?

- Y tu ¿Quién te crees para que nosotros de demos explicaciones? – dijo el vampiro rubio sentado al costado de Aro

- Caius, querido hermano; Esta muchacha solo tiene curiosidad. Tenemos una guerra que empezar y nosotros si salimos del castillo

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto otro vampiro de cabello marrón

- Si, Marcus vámonos – dijo Aro dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la guardia – Alec, Jane, Félix y Renata ustedes nos acompañaran; Demetri, tú te quedas con Bella

- Yo pensé… – hablo el vampiro que se encontraba al centro de la guardia, no se le podía ver la cara ya que tenía una capa cubriéndola

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que cometas un error, te quedaras con Bella y le responderás cualquiera de sus dudas ¿Entendiste?

- Si, maestro

- Vámonos

Todos los que Aro había nombrado salieron tras ellos, no los pude distinguir bien por las capas, los demás vampiros esperaron que los "lideres" se vallan para que se retiren por las diferentes puertas que tiene la sala, solo se quedó uno de ellos, supuse que sería Demetri, aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Me le quede mirando por varios minutos él ni siquiera movió un dedo, estaba totalmente aburrida así que empecé a salir

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me sorprendí al escucharlo hablar, tiene una voz angelical para ser un vampiro

- A donde sea, ya me aburrí de verte como una estatua – Salí de la sala y me encontré frente a el

_Maldita velocidad vampírica, pensé_

- Te acompaño – dijo poniéndose a mi costado

- ¿Tengo opción?

- No. ¿A dónde te diriges?

- A pasear por el castillo ¿Me lo enseñas? – me sentía rara hablar con alguien que se cubría el rostro – pero primero te puedes quitar esa capa ¿Por favor?

Solo asistió y se la quitó, de cabello corto y color marrón, extremadamente pálido, de ojos rojos. Caminamos por varios minutos, el castillo era hermoso, en las afueras había un gran jardín, desde ahí se podía apreciar tres torres con un gran escudo de oro, plata y bronce en cada uno de ellas

- ¿Disculpa? – dije, se volteo a mirarme - ¿Por qué tienen las torres esos escudos?

- El rango – se limitó a decir

- Podemos descansar, sabes soy humana y no puedo caminar por siempre

- Sentémonos entonces – dijo señalándome los bancos que se encontraban en el jardín

Sí que estaba cansada habíamos recorriendo todo el castillo, tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle no podía desaprovechar este momento

- Háblame de las torres

- Cuando un vampiro se une a la guardia se le asigna una torre de acuerdo a su don. Los que tienen los dones más raros, van en la de oro; los de dones más comunes, en la de plata y los que no tienen dones van a la de bronce

- Y tú, ¿En qué torre estas?

- Oro

- ¿Cuál es tu don? – _guau debe ser realmente bueno_

- No tengo

- ¿Entonces? – _eso si me confunde_

- Soy un rastreador, ningún vampiro puede escaparse de mi

- Ya veo – _¿Un rastreador? ¿Cómo un perro?_

- ¿Te gusta vivir acá?

- No es tan malo como piensas, cuando no hay misiones puedes hacer lo que quieras

- ¿Qué haces en las misiones?

- Mato a vampiros que no cumplen con los tratados, rompen los acuerdos, no quieren seguir las leyes, por varios motivos y a humanos que se enteraron de nuestra existencia

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Si como tú, pero Aro quiere que te unas a nosotros por tu escudo

- ¿Todo por mi don?

- Sí, hay dos tipos de vampiros más bien dos tipos de dones, los de ataque y los de defensa

- ¿No puede hacer uno con los dos tipos?

- Hasta ahora no se ha visto, no podemos escoger; los que son de ataquen aprenden a defenderse y los defensa aprenden a atacar

- ¿Y si no aprendes?

- Mueres

- Ya veo, ¿Quién de los tres de convirtió?

- Ninguno, antes vivía en Egipto, ahí me convirtieron, Aro se enteró de mis habilidades y me recluto

- ¿Qué paso con el que te mordió?

- No lo sé, aunque siempre tienes una especie de conexión con la persona que te convirtió

- ¿conexión? – _no quería tener ningún tipo de conexión de uno de los tres_

- Si, ellos saben cuándo estas utilizando tu máximo poder o no estás dando lo mejor de ti, saben cuándo estas mal o bien, como un padre supongo

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio por varios minutos, lo que Demetri me describía no era tan malo, uno unas cuantas misiones cuando alguno se oponía a los Vulturis, clases y luego libertad. Me mantendría ocupada para no pensar en él, nunca estuvo a favor de los Vulturis así que no había mucha probabilidad de verlo, siempre quise ser una vampira.

- Ya llegaron – dijo Demetri sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Será mejor que vayamos – poniéndome de pie

- ¿Tomaste tu decisión?

- Si – dije sonriéndole

- ¿Me dirás cuál es?

- No, será una sorpresa. Vamos Demetri no los haremos esperar

- Vámonos

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el castillo, callados nuevamente; estaba muy nerviosa si Jasper estuviera cerca le hubiera dado un ataque de nervios

_Isabella deja de pensar en los Cullen por una vez en tu vida, me reproche _

- Demetri tengo una pregunta más – le dije antes de llegar al salón

- ¿Por qué no te dejaron ir con ellos? ¿Acaso no eres un guardia de oro?

- Lo soy, pero piensan que puedo cometer un error

- ¿Por qué?

- Ellos mataron a mi compañera

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar

Cuando entramos al salón Demetri se fue a su lugar en la guardia, ahí estaban todos como hace unas horas

- ¿Tomaste una decisión? – dijo Aro

- Si

- ¿Tendrías el placer de compartirlo con nosotros?

- Acepto – Aro sonrió ante mi decisión

Me despedía de mi vida normal, vine a morir y así lo haría

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que opinan de la historia?**

**¿Review?**

**Bzos IsaHale**


	3. LA MORDIDA

**Aquí les traigo otro cap, espero que les guste**

* * *

**CAPITULO III: LA MORDIDA**

- Perfecto querida – dijo Aro muy entusiasmado – pero será para el final de nuestra reunión, tememos pequeños detalles para compartir.

- La guerra ha sido declarada, los que tenían que morir han muerto – dijo Caius

- ¿Señor? Él está muerto, yo lo quería… - empezó Demetri pero fue interrumpido por Marcus

- ¿Qué insolencia es esta, primero la humana y luego tú?

- Entiéndelo, hermano mío. Su compañera ha muerto – dijo Aro

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Demetri, se encontraba a mi lado con la cabeza agachada me dio una profunda pena lo que había pasado, algo teníamos en común: los dos habíamos perdidos a nuestros compañeros, a las personas que nos habíamos enamorado

- Lo siento, Maestros. No fue mi intención faltarles el respeto

- Lo deje vivo – hablo Caius – le dije que tu iras por él, obviamente tu formaras parte de mi ejército, quiero ver como lo desgarras

- Gracias maestro

Era obvio que este vampiro tenía una obsesión por las matanzas, podría ser tan peligroso como Aro.

- Ahora que todo está dicho, ¿Tus últimas palabras como humana? – dijo Aro acercándose a mi

- No quiero que tú me conviertas

Aro se detuvo, todos me miraban como si hubiera dicho una grosería o cometido el más horrendo crimen. Si era verdad lo que me había contado Demetri, no quería tener ningún lazo con Aro y menos que pudiera controlar mi don

- Tengo unas cuantas condiciones antes de que me conviertas

- Inteligente – dijo Aro – haber dime tus condiciones

- Si en algún momento quisiera irme, ustedes me dejaran

- Eso es negociable. Si tú te podrás ir siempre y cuando te quedes por lo menos... ¿hermanos?

- 20 años – dijo Caius

- 50 – respondio Marcus

_¿20? ¿50 años? No podía estar tanto tiempo encerrada en este castillo, tengo que hacer algo sino estoy muerta, pensé _

- 10 años – respondí

- Es poco tiempo – dijo uno de ellos

- Se pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no – respondió el otro

- Diez años es poco, querida Bella – respondió Aro

- 10 años e iré a todas las misiones que ustedes quieran

Aro miro a sus hermanos y ellos asistieron – Acepto, ¿Algo más?

- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes me conviertan – dije mirando a los "maestros"

- No hay más honor que ser convertido por uno de nosotros – dijo Caius

- No quiero tener alguna conexión con uno de ustedes

- Muy bien, eso también es negociable. Te daré 5 opciones y escogerás uno de ellos

- Bien

- Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi y Demetri adelante

Cada uno de los mencionados por Aro, se puso en el centro con las capuchas abajo para poderles verle la cara.

¡Diablos! Tenía pocas opciones. Definitivamente Jane estaba descartada me tenía demasiado odio como para no aprovecharse si la escogía; Alec me había demostrado ser todo un caballero sería una buena opción, a Félix y Heidi no los conocía así que descartados y por ultimo Demetri, el también sería una buena opción

- Jane, Félix y Heidi ninguno de ustedes me morderá

- Lástima – dijo jane y se fue a su lugar igualmente lo hicieron los otros dos

- ¿Demetri o Alec? Si fuera tu escogería a Alec – dijo Aro

- No, yo escogería a Demetri – hablo Caius

- Hermano Alec tiene un hermoso don, podría ayudar a Bella con el suyo

- Demetri es un gran rastreador, será muy útil para ella

- ¡LOS DOS! Quiero que me muerdan los dos – grite

Nuevamente todos me quedaron mirando, quiero dejar bien en claro que odio cuando llamo mucha la atención pero todo este asunto me estaba sacando de quicio

- ¿Los dos? Nunca ha pasado eso – al fin hablo Marcus –le podría ocasionar la muerte

- Eso es lo que he buscado

- Veremos que obtenemos de esta inusual conversión – dijo Aro – Alec y Demetri pónganse cada uno al lado de Bella. Cuando cuente tres, la morderán

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Alec se colocó a mi izquierda y Demetri a mi derecha, alce mi cabeza lista para ser mordida

- 1… - dijo Marcus. _"No te preocupes" susurro Demetri_

- 2... – dijo Caius. _"Lo siento" dijo Alec_

- 3… - dijo Aro. _"Te veré en mi otra vida" dije _

Y me mordieron; sentí como sus dientes se clavaron en mi cuello, como su veneno se fue entrando a mi cuerpo y después nada, solo oscuridad

**POV Alec**

Sí que esta niña es tonta, desafiar a los maestros, querer que dos vampiros la muerdan y peor que todo lo demás, escogerme a mí como uno de ellos. Pero hay algo que no puedo negar, su sangre es exquisita, la mejor que he probado, deliciosa

- ¡Alec! ¡Demetri! Ya pueden soltarla – escuche un susurro

No, no quiera soltarla, probar hasta la última gota de su dulce sangre eso era lo que quería

- ¡Alec! ¡Demetri! La mataran y no lo quiero muerta – ese susurro se oía enojado

Después de muchos años me encontraba en el paraíso, era como un niño pequeño cuando tiene su chupete favorito no lo quería soltar, pero llego la mala del cuento, mi hermana.

Dolor y más dolor era lo único que podía sentir, después todo se calmó.

Demetri, la niña y yo nos encontrábamos en el suelo, supongo que también él no la quiso soltar; la niña estaba desmayada quizás muerta pero su corazón aun latía lentamente pero latía.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeaban hacer? – dijo Aro muy molesto

- Exquisita – fue lo único que pudimos decir

- Llévenla a un cuarto de la torre de oro ahora

- Pero maestro, la torre de oro no hay ningún cuarto listo - dijo Jane

- Alec llévala a tu cuarto – ordeno el maestro, asentí con la cabeza

Evite la mirada de mi hermana, sabía que ella estaba furiosa ya que ella era la única mujer en la torre y ese era un golpe para ella. Me dirigí a mi cuarto con la muchacha en mis brazos, en segundos me encontraba en la puerta de mi cuarto, ella seguía tranquila para estos momentos tendría que estar gritando y retorciéndose de dolor

- ¿Crees que la mordimos demasiado? – pegunto Demetri tras mío

- No lo sé, aun puedo sentir su corazón – dije dejándola en mi cama

- Aun me sigo preguntando porque tienes cama

- Me gusta echarme y pensar a diferencia que tu – dije riendo

Demetri era mi mejor amigo en la guardia, siempre me mandaban con él a las misiones, en el mismo grupo. Aunque a mi hermana no la agrade, porque no tenía ningún don él es un gran amigo para mi

- Yo no quiero pensar – dijo mirando por la ventana

- Lo siento, yo tenía que estar ahí, tenía que insistir más para que me dejen ir con ustedes

- No fue tu culpa, ellos eran considerados "inofensivos". Si tan solo Félix no me hubiera traído a la fuerza

- Hubieras muerto como ella, amigo. Ya tendremos tiempo para vengarnos y esta vez no te dejare solo, lo prometo – dije estirando mi mano para sellar la promesa

- Es una promesa – dijo cogiendo mi mano – ahora vámonos para que la Bella durmiente siga con el proceso

- ¿Es extraño no lo crees? Ya debería estar gritando como loca pero parece dormida

- Yo quisiera haber pasado mi transformación así - dijo saliendo de mi cuarto – pon llave que tu hermanita la podría venir

Ambos reímos, le puse llave a mi cuarto conocía a mi hermana era probable que venga a dar "una visita" a la muchacha. Nos dirigíamos a la sala de entrenamiento para luchar cuando Demetri se quedó en la puerta de la torre

- Que tal mordida hermano mío – dijo Demetri con una sonrisa en los labios

- La más deliciosa – dije, el asistió y nos dirigimos a entrenar

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco tomates o aplausos? **

**Espero sus Reviews contándome que les pareció la historia **

**Les recomiendo leer mi otra historia "Híbrida y Vampiro" esta chevree **

**byee Bzos**

**IsaHale**


	4. EL TRATO

**CAPITULO IV**

**EL TRATO**

**POV BELLA**

Me duele todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento me pareció una buena idea; iba a escoger a Alec pero esa idea llego a mi mente y la tome.

- ¡Ya levántate! No seas perezosa - ¿De quién es esa voz?

- ¿Acaso no me escuchas? – volvió a hablar – upps lo olvide, disculpa

El dolor desapareció de mi cuerpo, pero me daba miedo abrir los ojos solo moví las manos con la esperanza de saber dónde me encontraba, pasto, flores, piedras arena.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – dije aun sin abrir los ojos

- No lo sé, una especie de prado supongo – dijo la mujer misteriosa

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Por qué no abres los ojos y te levantas de una vez?

Hice lo que me dijo, no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero lo hice, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y pude verla una mujer pálida de cabellos rubios, ojos rojos; una vampiresa

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte

- Eso no importa, tú eres Bella ¿verdad? – asistí - ¿Dónde estamos?

Mire alrededor, nos encontramos en el prado donde solíamos ir Edward y yo; no pude evitarlo y solté una lagrima

- En el prado donde fui muy feliz – dije tristemente

- En Forks, ¿verdad? – asistí nuevamente – ya lo sabía solo quería algo de conversación

- ¿Cómo estamos acá? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

- No estamos en Forks, estamos en tu mente – dijo señalándome la cabeza – desde que te mordieron estoy acá, viajando por tus recuerdos, viendo por tus esperanzas, aprendiendo muchas cosas de ti

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estamos acá?

- Casi dos semanas, te desperté porque ya me aburrí

- ¿Cómo es que tú estás en mi mente conmigo? Yo nunca te he imaginado

- En verdad eres chistosa – dijo riéndose – no soy "imaginaria", soy real. Hace poco tiempo que fui de carne y hueso como tú

- ¿Por qué ya no lo eres? – _creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pensé_

- Te voy a contar mi historia pequeña Bella. Me convirtieron cuando tenía apenas 17 años a fines de 1920, no vi quien lo hizo; pase días con el dolor de la conversión y me tomo varios más darme cuenta en lo que me convirtieron; mate a varias personas en mi querida Reinosa (España), los ciudadanos salieron a la búsqueda del monstruo que atentaba contra la tranquilidad de la pequeña ciudad. Una vez apresada me quisieron matar, por primera vez mis dones se hicieron presente y pude escapar; por décadas me escondí de los humanos cazando en diferentes ciudades pero los Vulturi escucharon de mí y enviaron a su mejor guardia tras de mí, elimine a los mellizos e inmovilice al cazador pero mis presa más difícil fue rastreador, este me ofreció una vida sin huir, con toda la sangre que quisiera solo tenía que ir a algunas misiones y mantenerme en el castillo. – me pareció ver una mueca de tristeza en su rostro

- ¿aceptaste?

- Por supuesto siempre había buscado una vida parecida a lo que me ofrecía el rastreador, sabes pase muchos años a su lado. – de nueva esa mueca de tristeza

- ¿mataste a la guardia que fue tras de ti?

- No. Los mellizos se convirtieron en mis amigos, el cazador en mi mejor amigo y el rastreador en mi compañero.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas muerta?

- Siglos atrás el aquelarre rumano estaba en el poder pero a los Vulturi; Aro, Marcus y Caius, no les gustaba ser gobernados por eso derrotaron a los rumanos y asumieron al poder, ahora siglos después ellos están intentando volver

- ¿Y tú donde entras en todo esto?

- Yo fui parte de la guardia que fue a destruir a los rumanos. Cuando llegamos habían cientos de ellos con diferentes dones y excelentes movimientos de batalla, los mellizos y yo íbamos de uno en uno solo, combatían el cazador y el rastreador. Cuando llegaron los lideres rumanos fueron hacia el rastreador, fui a ayudarlo luche contra ellos para salvarlo; dicen cuando amas a una persona darías la vida por él, eso fue lo que hice olvide mis poderes y me derrotaron, no fue algo inteligente pero así paso

- ¿Y cómo estás aquí?

- Tengo un asunto pendiente, cuando morí me resistí a irme de este mundo; por eso te persuadí para que vayas a Volterra, aceptar la propuesta de Aro, y escogerlos a los dos

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – según recordaba todas esas fueron mis decisiones, esto cada vez se ponía más extraño

Mi miro y se fue caminado por los árboles, le seguí tratando de alcanzarla cuando llego al acantilado donde había visto lanzarse a Sam, se detuvo

- Te he contado mi vida, no porque quiera; yo se la tuya lo más justo es que tu sepas un poco de la mía

- ¿Por qué estas acá, en mi mente conmigo?

- Tú me ayudaras a terminar el asunto que tengo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Aun no has hecho lo la pregunta más importante – la mire con curiosidad – no me has preguntado cómo hice que tomes todas esas decisiones, ni me has vuelto a preguntar mi nombre. La razón por la cual me escondí durante muchos años es que tenía miedo de mis dones, pero ya los he aprendido a controlar; yo hago que cualquier humano o vampiro haga lo que yo quiera; desde lo más sencillo como tomar un café en un día soleado hasta matar a personas o matarse, controlo sus movimientos, también manipulo los poderes de los demás vampiros; los uso contra ellos, les puedo quitar el poder sobre ellos o al revés, se los quito y se los regreso según mi conveniencia

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Tu escudo es algo que yo no poseo, estamos "fusionadas", yo estaré contigo en todo momento, terminaras lo que empecé.

- ¿Cómo pudiste manipularme si tengo un escudo?

- Estabas demasiado deprimida por la partida de los Cullen, tu escudo estaba inestable y aproveche la oportunidad para entrar en tu mente.

No podía estar pasándome esto, todo lo que me paso en estos últimos días fue su culpa, todo el viaje es su culpa, convertirme también fue idea suya.

- ¿Tú hiciste que los Cullen se vayan?

- Yo llegue cuando ellos ya se habían ido. Yo sabía de tu existencia por los Vulturi, cuando me mataron me volví como una especie esos fantasmas humanos, fui hacia ti y aproveche cuando tu escudo estuvo lo más inestable posible para entrar.

- ¿Cuál es tu propósito de hacerme todo esto? ¿Por qué lo haces? – le grite a todo pulmón

- Cálmate – y me calme, diablos odio sus "dones" – tú serás la mejor de todas y yo te ayudare a serlo, como estamos en el mismo cuerpo también tendrás mis dones, te enseñare a usarlos, te apoyare en todo, solo te pido algo a cambio

- Yo no quiero ser la mejor ni tener tus "preciados dones", solo quiero ser libre

- Y lo serás cuando todo esto acabe, no solo te escogí por tu escudo también lo hice porque eres una humana fuerte, en el tiempo que estaba esperando vi como tratabas de sobrellevar el dolor que te causo su partida, eres una luchadora, el no merecía a alguien como tú. Nunca necesite a alguien para sobrevivir pero ahora te necesito, necesito que me ayudes a terminar lo que empecé luego de eso te dejare libre, yo seré libre y el rastreador también lo será

En lo que me había convertido, lo que me hizo hacer, ella era mala; pero que más podría hacer, sé que podría estar cometiendo un error pero ella merece ser libre, murió defendiendo a su amor, si yo estuviera en su lugar definitivamente lo hubiera echo

- Tengo condiciones – dije, su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa

- Podría hacer esto sin ti solo manipulándote

- Entonces ¿Por qué pides mí ayuda?

- Pero no me parece justo ya te quite tu mortalidad, además aburre estar usando mi don todo el tiempo, ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

- No podrás usar tus dones sobre mí

- Hecho

- Eso es todo, si se me ocurre algo más te las iré diciendo

- Yo también tengo condiciones – dijo

- En serio, después de todo lo que me haz echo hacer todavía tienes condiciones

- Si, primero escucharas los consejos que te doy – la mire con la ceja alzada - es por tu bien y por el mío

- Los escuchare no estoy segura de tomarlos

- Tu muerte es la mía también, no te diré algo que nos mate

- Ok

- Segundo, las decisiones las tomaremos las dos, tendrás que consultarlo antes

- Solo serán las mayor importancia, hay decisiones que solo yo debo tomar

- Está bien, pero las decisiones respecto a nuestra misión será de las dos

- Echo. Aun no me has dicho ni la misión ni tu nombre

- Soy Liana Vulturi, nuestra misión es acabar con el clan rumano y con los Vulturi

Me tendió la mano, la estreche cerrando nuestro trato

- Ahora debes despertar

Cerré los ojos por varios minutos cuando los abrí, estaba echada en una cama en el castillo de los Vulturi, me levante y me mire al espejo, mi piel pálida y mis ojos me hacían diferente al resto, no podía dar vuelta atrás era un vampiro. De pronto apareció Liana a mi costado, voltee a verla pero no estaba, mire de vuelta al espejo y aún estaba a mi lado

- Estoy loca – afirme

- No lo estás solo que, veras solo tú puedes verme; estoy en tu mente recuérdalo

- Lo comprendo

- Ahora empieza nuestro plan, compórtate lo más natural posible – y desapareció

- Liana – susurre y nada, maldición me había dejado sola

* Ahí vienen – susurro Liana

* * *

**Estoy viva chich s, ¡estoy viva!**

**discúlpenme por demorarme en actualizar**

**les cuento: a mi laptop se le metio un virus y tuvieron que formatearla con todos mis documentos, no se pudo recuperar nada, todos los cap que tenia avanzados se fueron :( **

**olvidando eso **

**¿que les pareció este cap? si tienen alguna duda solo manden un Reviews y con gusto las responderé en el siguiente cap**

**un abraso nos vemos**

**no se olviden de pasar por mi otro fic "Doble personalidad" en estos días lo estaré actualizando **

**Isa Hale**


End file.
